pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca's Oshawott
Bianca |debut = Fussing and Fighting |location = With Bianca }} This Oshawott is a -type Pokémon owned by Bianca. Biography Professor Juniper intended on giving the Starter Pokémon to the new trainers and watch over their progress, and compare her results with her father's Starter Pokémon.B&W050: A Wretched Reunion Professor Juniper visited Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig, who were to be given to new trainers as Stater Pokémon. She went to put them in the Poké Balls, but got a call from Fennel. Tepig became very excited, and went to eat some of Juniper's dinner, and used Ember on a berry. While Tepig was eating, some crumbs fell on Snivy, aggravating it and making it attack Tepig. Oshawott attempted to separate the two, but got slammed in the wall, which only made Oshawott angry, too. Oshawott used its scalchop to attack, but missed and hit the table's leg instead, causing stuff to fall on the ground. When Juniper went to inspect the situation, she was terrified to see what mess the three Pokémon had done. She put all three in their Poké Balls, and wondered if they were even ready to be given to their new trainers.B&W001: Fussing and Fighting The mailman delivered a package to Black, containing the Starter Pokémon and three Pokédexes. Black went decide which Pokémon would he choose, but he sneezed, causing the Poké Balls to open. Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott emerged, to which Snivy and Tepig started fighting one another. Oshawott attempted to stop them, but got hurt, and used its scalchop to break the fight. As Tepig ran off, Black went to chase after it, leaving Oshawott and Snivy lying on the ground. When Juniper came to her lab, she was devastated to see Snivy and Oshawott, to which Cheren and Bianca, Black's friends, asked of her what was going on, as they had been waiting for the package. To make the most of the situation, Bianca chose Oshawott as her partner, which annoyed Cheren that she simply took the decision. Bianca ignored him, and let him keep Snivy, stating it did resemble Cheren.B&W002: Choices As they were waiting for their Pokédexes to get repaired, Bianca and Cheren had a battle in Juniper's living room. Oshawott and Snivy used Tackle on one another, which caused Oshawott to be flinged into Bianca's face. While Bianca was crying, Cheren attempted to calm her down, while Juniper yelled at them for causing noise and another mess of their Pokémon at her laboratory.B&W003: A Nickname for Tepig Cheren and Snivy were traveling with Bianca and Oshawott to Striaton City to meet up with Black. As Bianca encountered an Audino, she had Oshawott to battle it so she could capture it. However, Audino hit Oshawott away, which disappointed Cheren and Snivy that the two were procrastinating their mission.B&W009: Welcome to Striaton City!! Oshawott battled Cilan's Pansage. As the latter went to use Water Gun, it was knocked away by Pansage's Vine Whip. Oshawott used Tackle on Pansage, to which Pansage, Pansear and Panpour used Work Up to increase their power, and retaliated back at Snivy, Oshawott and Tep. Pansage used Vine Whip at Oshawott. As the latter rammed its scalchop on Pansear, defeating it, Pansage shattered Oshawott's scalchop with Vine Whip, but Cilan assured them it would regrow back. With another Vine Whip, Pansage defeated Oshawott. However, Tep, Oshawott and Cheren's Snivy ate some of the leaves that Pansage discarded during the battle. As the three recovered, time was up, and due to the Striaton Gym Leaders having less number of Pokémon than their challengers, they lost the battle.B&W010: Their First Gym Battle Bianca and Oshawott eventually reached Castelia City.B&W018: Big City Battles Bianca ran away from her father with Litwick and Oshawott to Anville Town. There, she encountered White, and the two had their talk. Bianca admitted she had no goal, and showed that her Litwick and Oshawott were not quite strong, as both had very little energy to battle each other.B&W040: With a Little Help from My Friends At Café Sonata, Bianca encountered a Vullaby, who was attacking Meloetta. To help the latter, White had Amanda use Leaf Storm on Vullaby, distracting it so Bianca's Oshawott could strike her on the back and defeat Vullaby.B&W041: A Lost Melody Becoming Professor Juniper's assistant, Bianca and Oshawott watched over her lab.B&W057: Something Suspicious Bianca and Oshawott were at Fennel's lab when Striaton City was frozen.B2W2017 To break through the ice sealing the exit of the Marine Tube, Cheren had Servine, along with Benga's Pignite, Cedric's Samurott and Bianca's Oshawott use the Grass, Fire and Water Pledge moves. The moves collided and shattered the ice.B2W2023 Known moves Using Tackle | Tackle; normal; B&W003: A Nickname for Tepig Water Gun; water; B&W009: Welcome to Striaton City!! Water Pledge; water; B2W2023 @ Mentioned by Bianca }} References Category:Water-type manga Pokémon Category:Manga Starter Pokémon